


Please.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, castiel doesn't understand how surprises work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello, this work is the first one to the ''one- word prompts'' series, I wrote all of them for a follower celebration, hope you enjoy!





	Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this work is the first one to the ''one- word prompts'' series, I wrote all of them for a follower celebration, hope you enjoy!

‘’Please, Dean.’’ Cas pouts, and it almost works, almost. Dean is too used to dealing with little brothers and puppy faces to surrender that fast.

‘’Noo.’’ He answers.

‘’Please, Dean please!.’’ Now Cas has decided to change his strategy and instead of staring at Dean with those big blue eyes he kisses his cheek and neck. Dean chuckles.

‘’ I’m not going to tell you, Cas.’’

‘’But I want to know!’’

‘’If you knew then it wouldn’t be a surprise.’’ Cas pouts again, but Dean kisses the tip of his nose and he finally smiles. ‘’Are you going to let me finish dinner now?’’ Cas leaves his side and sits down at his spot on the table. Dean stares at him for a moment before returning to the task in hand before he can burn the food. He can't believe how lucky he is, how things have changed. After the fall, after Cas came home, lost and torn appart, he thought he would never seem him happy again, but he didn't give up and now Cas is here, in his favourite seat at the kitchen table, right next to Dean's, happy and healthy. He also remembers the day they finally confessed their feelings for each other, their first kiss, and he can't wait for tomorrow, a nervous flutter settled down in his stomach since the day he decided to give the big step.

Dean smiles to himself, Cas has been asking him about tomorrow since Dean told him he had a big surprise prepared for him. But, no, he isn’t going to tell him, because he wants to see Cas’ face when he sees his present. 

Yeah, tomorrow is a big day, 18th september, the day they met, the perfect day to ask Cas to marry him. He thinks about the well-hidden black box, with the simple ring in it and his smile only grows wider. He can’t wait to asks Cas, he can’t wait to call him his husband. 

He puts the food on the table and Cas holds his hand, giving a little squeeze.

‘’Thank you so much, Dean, it looks great.’’  he blushes a little bit, and ignores the ‘awww’ coming from the kitchen’s door. Cas stares at Sam, and Dean knows exactly what is going to happen. ‘’ Sam, do you know what Dean has prepared for tomorrow?’’ Dean shakes his head, oh god, Sam laughs.

‘’Yes, I do.’’ Sam looks at his brother and winks, Dean doesn’t need to worry, he knows Sam isn’t going to say anything. Cas’ face lightens up. ‘’But I’m not going to tell you dude, it’s a surprise.’’ Cas crosses his arms across his chest, with mocked anger.

‘’Okay, okay, I get it!’’ 

He finally, and to Dean's relief, stops asking and pleading to know what the surprise is going to be.

* * *

 

The day is finally here and Dean couldn’t be more happy to have keep this is as a secret, when they finish their dinner outside of the bunker on a table with flowers and surrounded by paper lamps he settled this morning when Sam convinced Cas to go to a bookstore in town; he gets the box out and asks Cas the big question, the face Cas makes, his eyes and mouth wide open in surprised, before moving forwards and kiss him a hundred times, letting soft ‘yes’s out between kisses, is worth every ‘please’ he has heard from Cas asking him what his big surprise was going to be.


End file.
